JNPR and RWBY watch Death Battle
by realTheQ
Summary: Inspired by RWBY watches Death Battle and motivated by a random reviewer of said story (You know who you are), it is now time for JNPR to watch a Death Battle! (Note: This story is located here instead of the main RWBY hub due to repetitive takedowns by Critics United group)
1. Prologue

Team JNPR is lazing around its dorm. Meanwhile, Nora is bored, and building up energy.

"RENNN! I'M BORED! NOTHING IS HAPPENING! WHY CAN'T SOMETHING HAPPEN! LIKE A FOOD FIGHT OR A DOZEN URSAI BEING TURNED INTO RUGS?!" Nora yells loudly.

Before Ren can answer, Ruby comes bursting through JNPR's door.

"What?!Youguysarebored?!I-ImeanTeamRWBYhastheperfectcureforboredom!Checkoutthesediscsthatcameinthemail, ithasawierdlogothatsaysUPSandhasadesignlikeJaune'sshieldonitbutIthinkwecantrustityouguyscanwatchitontheTVinourdormthatcameupunexpectedly-!" Ruby says excitedly.

"Woah, Ruby please slow down, we can't keep up with you. What exactly came in the mail? And what's on the disks?" Jaune inquires Ruby.

"Oh just some animated DEATH fights from this place called Earth and it's really cool and shiny and a little scary at times but it is still REALLY COOL!" Ruby excitedly exclaims.

"Well, Ruby seems to like it, how bad can it be?" Jaune asks the rest of Team JNPR.

"I think it's a great idea, we can see what came from this unknown planet of Earth, and maybe even visit it sometime." Pyrrha exclaims.

"Oh… I forgot to mention this…" Ruby shuffles her feet awkwardly. "Earth… Kind of got destroyed…"

"What?! How?! Who destroyed it? What destroyed it? HOW would they destroy it?" Team JNPR begins throwing all sorts of questions around.

"Guys, don't worry, they sent us these disks to preserve it, the note told us not to watch Episode 14, buuut I think me and Jau- I mean WE are all going to do the opposite and watch it together!" Ruby states excitedly.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's start watching it!" Jaune says excitedly.

"Great! I'll tell Yang, Weiss, and Blake that you guys are coming over!" Ruby says as she runs back to RWBY's dorm using her semblance. "EVERYONE! TEAM JNPR IS COMING OVER! They're going to watch those Death Battle discs we got from Earth!" Ruby yells excitedly

"Uh sis, we already know, you're not exactly the quietest person ever, and JNPR is just across the hall, so they're already here." Yang explains to Ruby.

"Ohhhh, well anyway, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, check this out, there are the discs." Ruby holds up the first few discs in the most careful way possible "And here's the TV that randomly showed up on our wall." Ruby dashes over to the TV that randomly showed up on the wall.

"That's cool, can we start watching?" Jaune asks Ruby.

"You bet you can, I mean you bet your team can, hehe." Ruby nervously laughs while putting the first disk in, and everyone except Jaune catches Ruby's mistake.

* * *

And that is how JNPR comes into contact with the disks, courtesy of a bored Nora, a Ruby that may be interested in blonde member of JNPR, and a not-dead Pyrrha, what will happen next? Only time (And the Death Battle wiki) can tell.


	2. Boba Fett vs Samus Aran

Boba Fett belongs to Disney and Star Wars

Samus Aran belongs to Metroid and Nintendo

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

* * *

Shortly after Ruby inserts the disc; both JNPR and RWBY see a mysterious figure wearing an anonymous mask on the screen.

"This is a warning from Critically United Network of Tales and Stories. We know who you are, we know what you did, and we will report you-" Ruby begins fast-forwarding through this masked figure's talk.

"I'm sure it's nothing important." Ruby says casually. "Aaaaand, wow this guy is talking for a really long time- THERE we go." Ruby stops it at just the perfect time.

* * *

RULES OF DEATH BATTLE:

1\. COMBATANTS POSSESS KNOWLEDGE OF EACH OTHER ONLY IF SUCH IS CANON TO EACH FIGHTER'S UNIVERSE.

2\. THE BATTLE MUST END WITH A DEATH, FOR FAIRNESS, ANY PERSONALITY RESTRAINTS FROM KILLING ARE REMOVED.

3\. ALL OTHER CHARACTER TRAITS, TACTICS, AND ATTRIBUTES, ARE NOT REMOVED AND ARE ATTEMPTED TO BE REPRESENTED FAIRLY.

* * *

"It's like the Mistral Tournament, but the people actually die…" Pyrrha mentions indecorously.

* * *

*Cues Jim Johnston - Invader*

Wiz: "The bounty hunter. Galactic pirates of living beings."

Boomstick: "They blow shit up for cash."

Wiz: "A prime example is Boba Fett, the most feared bounty hunter in the galaxy."

JNPR is in awe when they see Boba Fett's amazing-looking armor.

Boomstick: "But don't forget Samus Aran, she's so badass, whole planets explode when she's done with them. BOOM!"

JNPR is also amazed at Samus's armor, and at that last comment, they wonder if Samus is the one that destroyed Earth.

Wiz: "I'm Wizard."

Boomstick: "And I'm Boomstick."

Nora: "And I'm NORA!"

Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze the weapons, armor, and skills of these two beastly killers and answer the most important question of all. Which of these two warriors would win a Death Battle?"

* * *

Boba Fett:

(*Cues Star Wars Episode IV – The Death Star*)

Wiz: "Boba Fett is well known for his cunning, ruthlessness, and brute force, but his killer instinct relies on his diverse arsenal of death."

Boomstick: "Plus, he wears the most badass space suit ever."

"That's for sure." JNPR and RWBY both agree.

* * *

Mandalorian Body Armor:

Nearly Indestructable

Micro Energy Field

Penetrating Radar

Protection from Fire, Poison, Acid, Cold

Retractable Drinking Straw (JNPR and RWBY laughed a bit at this)

* * *

Wiz: "That's no ordinary spacesuit Boomstick, that's Fett's Mandalorian Armor. Forged in nearly indestructible duraplast containing a micro energy field for dispersing impacts."

"So, it's like a technological version of Aura." Jaune states.

Boomstick: "This guy can have a freaking bomb blow up in his face and still walk away!"

* * *

Wrist Gauntlets: (Yang really likes these)

Flame Projector

Fibrecord Whip (Blake is interested)

Wrist Laser

Concussion Missiles

Stun Missiles

* * *

Wiz: "His gauntlets house a flamethrower with a reach of 5 meters, a fibrecord whip, and numerous concussion and stun missiles."

"Yang, you should DEFINETLY have something like that." Nora yells to Yang.

"I know, right?!" Yang yells back.

* * *

EE-3 Carbine Rifle:

First in Short Bursts

Scope-Outfitted

Shoulder Sling

Rock-A-Bye Rifle… (Everyone feels a strong similarity between Boba Fett and Ruby)

* * *

Wiz: "His weapon of choice is his EE-3 Carbine Rifle, an extremely accurate and powerful weapon which Fett often cradles like a child."

All of JNPR and WBY sneak a glance at Ruby, who's currently cradling Crescent Rose.

"Why does everyone keep staring at me?!" Ruby asks loudly, as almost everyone puts their glance back on the TV.

Boomstick: "Yeah, I do that with my guns too."

"Yeah, that's not weird at all." Jaune says while still glancing at Ruby, who is nervously playing with her skirt.

Wiz: "That's… Not weird at all Boomstick."

"Fearless leader! You think like a wizard!" Nora yells excitedly

"Nora, the host isn't a wizard, his name is Wizard." Ren tries to explain to Nora.

"Oh! Do you think our fearless leader can teach me spells?!" Nora questions Ren, completely ignoring his previous answer.

"I don't even… Never mind." Ren just gives up trying to explain.

Wiz: "Fill us in on Fett's heavy weaponry."

* * *

Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack:

Hands-Free

Up to 1 Minute of Flight

Max Speed: 145 kph (Ruby has stars in her eyes from this)

Magnetic Grappling Hook

Anti-Vehicle Homing Rocket

* * *

Boomstick: "Well. Everyone and their grandmother knows that Fett can zoom around with his badass jetpack, but that jetpack also has a single anti-vehicle homing rocket, and believe me, you don't want to see this thing headed your way."

"We've already seen something like that in action." Pyrrha mentions, while everyone else glances at Nora's hammer.

Wiz: "That's right Boomstick, in short, Fett is a human Swiss Army knife. He's killed hundreds of criminals, politicians, and Jedi. He's even held his own against Darth Vader… **Twice**."

JNPR and RWBY see the two pictures, and assume Darth Vader must be a very powerful and intimidating character.

Boomstick: "Holy shit that is hardcore!"

Wiz: "He became leader of the Mandalorian Mercenaries after the Galactic Civil War AND battled Mace Windu to a draw when he was twelve-years-old."

Boomstick: "Sam Jackson's got nothing on this."

Both JNPR and RWBY are amazed at Fett being able to tie against what seems to be a skilled grown-up Jedi when he was even younger than Ruby. They don't know who Sam Jackson is, so they just overlooked that.

Wiz: "But with all his awesomeness, every so often, Fett will totally blow it."

"NOOO NOT THE RIFLE!" Ruby cries out after seeing a green-sword wielding asshole (Luke Skywalker) cuts the barrel of Fett's rifle.

Wiz: "He's fallen into the Sarlacc three times. THREE! And the Sarlacc's not exactly running around looking for snacks."

Boomstick: "Three times? How do you even do that once? It's a giant hole in the ground with teeth! And he's got a jetpack!"

"That is what I would like to know." Pyrrha muses, disappointed that Boba Fett did not learn from his mistakes.

Wiz: "Still, even with his ridiculous flaws, Boba Fett is a whole new meaning of deadly."

Darth Vader: "No disintegration."

Boba Fett: "As you wish."

"And that's the first fighter? I like him already!" Nora yells loudly

"I wonder who is going to be battling him?" Ren muses

* * *

Samus Aran:

(*Cues: Lower Norfair - Super Metroid*)

Wiz: "Samus Aran was infused with bird-like Chozo DNA at a young age, increasing her strength, speed, and athletic ability far beyond those of a normal human being."

"Wait… Does that mean she's a faunus?" Jaune asks out loud.

"That's a good question. Blake, do you have cat genes? Is that what makes you so cat-like? Not that I'm complaining." Yang purrs at Blake.

"Well, to answer your question Jaune, a Faunus has to be born with the animal traits in order to be considered a "Faunus", so no, Samus is not a Faunus." Blake replies.

Boomstick: "How do they do that?! I want me some bird DNA!"

"I want me some bird DNA too!" Nora shouts at Ren

* * *

Power Suit:

Shields Entire Body

Environmental Protection

Easy to Upgrade

No Restriction of Movement or Flexibility

* * *

Wiz: "She wears the Power Suit, typically in Varia form, shielding her entire body without restricting any movement of flexibility."

Boomstick: "Too bad it makes her look like a dude…"

"Now what exactly is the problem with that Boomstick?" Weiss asks the TV.

"Uh, Weiss, you do know you're talking to a TV, right?" Yang futilely asks Weiss.

* * *

Arm Cannon:

Easy to Upgrade

Power Beam

Charge Beam

Ice Beam (Weiss is interested in this)

Grapple Beam

Missiles

* * *

Wiz: "Her primary weapon, the Arm Cannon, has acquired numerous awesome upgrades over the years. Though, the basic Power Beam is a peashooter with pathetic range."

None of the gun users on RWBY and JNPR are particularly interested with this, though Jaune does have some interest in this weapon.

Boomstick: "But when it's fully charged, it'll blow your face off. BAM! Shoop Da Whoop!"

* * *

Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack

(JNPR and RWBY are confused, they thought that the Mitrinomon Z-6 Jetpack was Fett's)

Powerful Electric Charge

Extremely Fast

Namesake of an Awesome Website! (RWBY and JNPR are also confused as to why they would mention this)

* * *

Wiz: The Arm Cannon can also use an Ice Beam, a Grapple Beam, and a plethora of seeking and super missles. Samus controls the skies with a powerful and speedy Screw Attack, and if there's trouble on the battlefield, she can curl up into Morph Ball mode and slip away unnoticed.

_Morph Ball Alt-Form_

1 Meter Diamter

Can Release Bombs

Jumping Ability

Also Called "Maru Mari"

Can access Small or Hard to Reach Places

* * *

"Isn't it spelled diameter?" Jaune asks everyone.

"I didn't even notice that, good eye Jaune!" Ruby happily exclaims to Jaune.

Boomstick: "What the f-?! How does she do that?!"

Wiz: "Bird DNA Boomstick, Bird DNA."

"Now I really want some bird DNA! Oh! Ren! Do you think I can get Nevermore DNA so I can shoot needles out of my arms?" Nora excitedly inquires Ren again.

"No Nora, you dissolve any Nevermore that you try to catch." Ren tries to explain to Nora.

"I'll be gentler next time, not my fault it breaks so easily." Nora mutters under her breath

* * *

Power Bombs:

Huge Blast Radius

Deals Massive Damage

Crystal Flash Healing Ability (This intrigues everyone, making them wonder how an explosion can heal someone)

Deployed Only in Morph Ball Form

* * *

Boomstick: "Samus also has a freaking huge supply of power bombs, which will destroy anything on the screen in seconds. Nothing survives."

Wiz: "She is known to be the bounty hunter capable of taking on impossible missions, fighting massive beasts and even wiping out an entire species. (JNPR and RWBY are amazed by this; they regularly take on impossible missions and take on massive beats, yet it still frustrates them that the Grimm just won't die off.) However, she still makes mistakes. Somehow, she always seems to lose all her power-ups and upgrades at the beginning of every mission.

Boomstick: "Man, someone get this chick a purse."

"That was incredibly sexist Boomstick, you better apologize." Weiss sternly lectures the TV.

"It's true Weiss; a purse would make it easier to carry all your stuff around, especially your dust rounds." Pyrrha notes to Weiss.

Samus: "Time to go."

Wiz: "The combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all."

Boomstick: "But first, we need to pay off my double-barrel bazooka shotgun, thanks to Netflix."

* * *

"Okay girls and guy, who do you think will win and why? I believe Boba Fett will win because his armor seems to be more durable and resistant than Samus's armor. It said his suit can withstand the cold, so that renders her ice beam useless." Jaune says to both JNPR and RWBY.

"I think Boba Fett will win because his guns and weapons are much longer-ranged and cooler than Samus's. That rifle will easily trump the dinky peashooter." Ruby replies.

"And those gauntlets, I don't think Samus has anything to counter the flamethrower." Yang adds.

"I have to disagree with you there Arc, Ruby, Yang, I believe that Samus's beams and explosives will be more than enough to defeat Fett." Weiss exclaims to the group.

"YEAH! And she has BIRD DNA! That'll guarantee a win!" Nora yells excitedly.

"They both make mistakes according to the research; however, I think Samus has more achievements less mistakes compared to Boba Fett." Pyrrha adds.

"Not to mention, Samus didn't fall into a giant hole with teeth three times." Ren duly notes.

"Yeah, but Boba Fett held his own against that guy with the purple stick when he was twelve, and he looked much more skilled than Samus." Ruby mentions to the group.

"It doesn't matter how much skill you have if you die before you can use it!" Weiss retorts. "ERGH, what about you Blake, who do you think will win?"

"Samus appears to be faster, and has more control over the battlefield with her morph-ball, and since speed and control over the battlefield are the most imperative parts of a fight, that's how Samus will win." Blake calmly responds.

"Boba Fett can take control of the air though, with his jetpack and missi-." Jaune adds before being interrupted by Boomstick.

Boomstick: "Oh yeah, it's time for a Death Battle!"

"Scratch that thought guys, we have a Death Battle to watch." Jaune says with authority

_Death Battle_

JNPR and RWBY can see a spaceship flying through space, shaped just like Samus's helmet, when suddenly, The Slave I ship pops out of nowhere and shoots down Samus with only two shots, leading her to tumble down to Earth with alarms blaring, and leading her to crash-land in a futuristic city environment. Samus exits her now-broken ship while Boba Fett flies in with his Jetpack.

 **FIGHT!**

Samus fires off 5 Power Beams, which all dissipate before reaching Fett, (incredibly disappointing Weiss and Ruby in the process) in retaliation, Fett fires off a rapid burst of lasers that chip down Samus's HP, after getting hit a few times, Samus jumps into the air, while Fett is still firing at her, and fires a missile down onto Fett, taking out a good chunk of his HP.

"This fight is getting EPIC!" Ruby proclaims with joy

Just as Samus lands back down on the ground, Fett uses his gauntlets to fire off 5-meter-long flames right into Samus, which also takes down a small amount (Less than Yang's liking). Samus fires another missile, but Fett takes to the air with his Jetpack (which causes Jaune to smirk a bit when he does). As Fett is flying though, Samus uses a Screw Attack on him, which causes him to fall out of the air, and land a perfect 3-point-landing.

"Ten out of ten, best landing ever. It's not nearly on my level, but still good." Yang announces like a sports star.

Samus soon comes back down to Earth, but like Fett did with the flamethrower, he starts attacking as soon as she is on the ground again, and Fett hits her with 3 missiles before she goes into her morph-ball form. (Blake nods at this, seeing that a smaller item is harder to hit, especially with a big, clunky, vehicle destroying missle). Even as Samus rolls away, the explosion from the missile takes a bit of her current HP.

"Now Fett doesn't know where his opponent is, this is a smart strategy from Samus." Blake thinks this while Jaune says it out loud.

Fett nervously takes a step forward, trying to find Samus in order to finish her off. Little does he know, Samus is planting a Power Bomb right at his feet.

"BOBA LOOK OUT THERE'S A BOMB RIGHT NEXT TO-" Ruby screams at the TV, but to no avail, as Fett is forced to take the full force of the Power Bomb, bringing his HP down to half what it used to be.

"Don't worry Ruby, he still has a chance, Samus is right in the ope-" Jaune is cut off as Samus actually DODGES a missile from Fett (Getting a smirk from Blake), fires an Ice Beam at him (Also getting a smirk from Weiss), before charging up her arm cannon and getting up close and personal with Fett.

Samus: "You're mine." Before blowing his head off with full-powered arm cannon. This action elicited a a slightly sickened reaction from Pyrrha, not being used to death in tournaments.

 **KO!**

* * *

Boomstick: "Holy shit! Did you see that, Wiz? That was insane!"

Wiz: "Fett battled like a champ, but in the end, Samus' superior technology and athletic skill trumped him... hard. While her basic Power Beam failed miserably ("That's an understatement", said Ruby), Samus put her Chozo DNA to work by jumping and dodging around Fett's offenses. Boba Fett, who relies more on cunning and brute force, simply didn't have the means necessary to catch Samus."

"HOORAY FOR BIRDS!" Nora yells happily

Boomstick: "He was shooting all over the place, but that space chick was just too quick for him. He even tried to use his homing rocket, but anybody whose blown up a lot of shit knows anti-vehicle rockets don't work too well with people."

Ruby begins to open her mouth to explain why, but Nora beats her to it, "Yeah, my grenades don't work that well against someone who moves very quickly all the time like Ruby, it works great against a bunch of people in a close area or a very large target though." Everyone, except Ren, is deadpanned that Nora was the one that said that. "What?" Asked Nora.

Wiz: Exactly. Samus is about four times smaller than the average vehicle, so there's only about a one in four chance for a direct hit from Fett's rocket. Not to mention she kept moving, preventing Fett from getting a solid lock on her.

"I guess size does matter then, eh? Eh?" Yang cracks a pun, which results in her getting an apple thrown at her face.

Boomstick: After that screw up, Samus managed to sneak around Fett and left a little surprise at his feet.

"See? Control over the battlefield, it really helps." Blake adds.

Wiz: Fett's micro-energy field managed to minimize the damage he took from the power bomb, but by that point, it was all over. Samus froze Fett with her Ice Beam and finished him off with a Charge Beam to the face.

"Didn't the Mandalorian Armor page say that he could withstand the cold?" Jaune asks.

"You know, now that I think about it, maybe it was only meant for temperature and not being encased in Ice." Ruby says to Jaune while avoiding his glance.

Boomstick: "She sure stopped him cold."

"Hehe, good pun." Yang says.

Wiz: "That's right Boomstick. The Winner is Samus Aran."

 **Next time on Death Battle!**

* * *

JNPR and RWBY see a flurry of punches on a black screen before a giant Kanji character for "ten" appears on screen, followed by Shang Tsung saying, "Your soul is mine."

Both JNPR and RWBY get chills before putting the next disc labeled, "Akuma vs Shang Tsung" in.


	3. Akuma vs Shang Tsung

Akuma belongs to Street Fighter and Capcom

Shang Tsung belongs to Mortal Kombat and Midway Games

RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum

As Ruby puts the next disc in, they encounter the mysterious masked figure once again.

"You have not listened to I, Iron Army, of the Critically United Network of Tales and Stories. I do not like being ignor-" The figure says, before being cut off with the skip button by Yang.

"Oh just shut up, no one cares about you." Yang says frustrated, anxious to see another Death Battle.

*Cues Invader - Jim Johnston*

Wiz: "Street fighter. Mortal Kombat. Kings of the fighting genre, and every good fighter needs awesome villains."

Ruby and Yang both agree with this, having played their fair share of fighting games. Jaune, Pyrrha, and Weiss are both unfamiliar to video games due to their name, Nora and Ren don't know video games due to their childhood, and Blake is completely alien to video games due to the White Fang.

 **Boomstick: "Like Akuma, the ultimate badass of martial arts."**

The mention of martial arts grabs Ren and Blake's attention, and the mention of badass grabs Yang's attention.

Wiz: "And Shang Tsung, the sorcerer's vanguard of doom."

 **Boomstick: "He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick."**

"AND I'M NORA!" Nora yells out.

Wiz: "And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win… A Death Battle."

Both Ruby and Yang are shaking in excitement for the epic fight between two video game villains.

* * *

Wiz: Akuma, master of The Fist. Known as Gouki in Japan, he is a living weapon, ten times stronger than nearly every other Street Fighter.

Both JNPR and RWBY have never played Street Fighter, but they assume that they all must be powerful characters if this guy is 10 times stronger than every other one.

 **Boomstick: Plus, he looks friggin' awesome, I totally want me some red, glowing eyes.**

"Me too, oh wait-" Yang turns her eyes red, and stares menacingly at the group, particularly a blonde leader of JNPR. "I already have them."

Wiz: Akuma has dozens of powerful special attacks including theGou Hadoken. A powerful blast with precision control. (Ren, Blake, and Weiss are interested in the precision control factor of this attack) He can even use the almighty Shinku-Hadoken, which is basically a giant fireball of death.

"That's so awesome…" Yang drools at the sight of the Shinku-Hadoken. "I'm so going to try that."

"I don't think that's such a good idea Yang, aura is primarily for defense, not offense." Ren plainly explains.

"I don't care! I won't let my dreams be dreams!" Yang cries out.

 **Boomstick: "Man, if I ever throw a Hadoken in real life, I'mma die happy."**

"See? Boomstick agrees with me." Yang points out.

"He also said that he'll "die happy." Weiss points out to Yang, which Yang chooses to ignore.

Wiz: "Akuma also uses the Shoryuken uppercut, a teleport ability (This reminds everyone, particularly Yang, of Neo), a swift multi-striking hurricane kick, and the Hyakkishu, A.K.A. the Demon Flip." (Blake is intrigued by both these attacks)

 **Boomstick: "Also, Akuma's got tons of different of Super Arts, but two really stand out. First there's the Kongo… Kokuretsu Za… How do you say that?"**

Wiz: "No idea."

"It's pronounced Kon-go-u Koku-retsu-zan, Wiz and Boomstick." Ren says to Wiz and Boomstick.

 **Boomstick: "Well, I'm pretty sure that's Japanese for "Fuck you up!" "Because basically, Akuma punches the ground and things explode."**

"Ren, what's the actual translation?" Weiss inquires.

"I don't know, I just know how to properly say it, I'm not exactly sure how." Ren plainly states.

"Augh Ren who CARES about the translation? It's a freaking punch that explodes things! The translation is more boring than that green stuff I found on the rocks in the Emerald Forest." Nora unsubtly mentions to Ren.

"Yeah Ren! A punch that explodes and fucks things up! That's right up my alley! It's was cooler than some boring green rocks!" Yang yells at Ren.

"Moss contains numerous spectacular properties." Ren replies."

 _Announcer: "K.O."_

"Why are they saying K.O. already? The fight hasn't started yet." Jaune asks curiously

"Ooooh Jaune, I forgot you haven't played fighting games before, so basically when the two guys fight and beat each other up like KA-POW and WITCHAAA!" Ruby makes punching and karate chop effects, which Jaune finds both cute and amusing. "They deplete each other's life bar and whichever one runs out first is knocked out, or "KO'd, which is what it means."

"So basically, it's equal to running out of aura." Jaune simplifies it at a level that he, Nora, Ren, Weiss, and Blake can understand.

"Exactly, now you're getting it!" Ruby proclaims excitedly.

" **He shattered a whole friggin' mountain just by punching it. Holy shit!"**

All of JNPR and RWBY are awestruck at the tremendous power than Akuma wields.

Wiz: "But that's not the deadliest move up his nonexistent sleeve. The Shun Goku Satsu, also known as the Raging Demon, literally means "Instant Hell Murder."

"Ooooh you guys! We should totally have a team attack called that! Blake will bring the instant, Yang will bring the hell, and I'll bring the murder!" Ruby squeals in excitement.

"Ruby, as awesome as that sounds, it sounds like a plan attack that Jaune would come up with." Yang points out to Ruby.

"Yeah- I mean hey." Jaune glares at Yang, who just smiles right back.

 **Boomstick: "Man, I'm totally going to name my first kid that."**

"WHY WOULD YOU NAME YOUR KID THAT?!" Weiss screeches loudly, causing pain to everyone's ears in the near vicinity of 500 feet.

"Ice queen, you've got to learn to control your larynx." Yang says while Blake rubs her ears, which all 4 are now bleeding as a result of Weiss's outburst.

" **The Raging Demon at full power is fatal; this guy's a fricken onslaught of pain!"**

"I like this guy; he sounds like a good combatant for me." Yang says in confidence

Wiz: "That's right Boomstick. Akuma lives for one thing and one thing only, fighting."

"Yang, Akuma is very similar to you, Ruby told me the reason you wanted to become a huntress was for the thrill of fighting and killing the Grimm, and he lives for the thrill of fighting and killing… Whatever he kills." Jaune points out.

Wiz: "He travels the world day and night searching for worthy opponents."

"I'd probably do that if I weren't a huntress." Yang contemplates.

Wiz: "He's an unstoppable human Holocaust, losing only once to his brother Gouken, but after a brutal rematch..."

JNPR and RWBY are horrified to see that Akuma actually KILLED his own brother, and marked his symbol with his brother's blood.

 **Boomstick: "Oh hey, look he can finger-paint!"**

Not even bothering to point out Boomstick's insensitive way of describing Akuma's glorious art, everyone in both JNPR and RWBY are temporarily frozen, thinking about what could have driven Akuma to kill Gouken.

Wiz: "It was rumored that Akuma sacrificed his soul to a demon in exchange for the strength to defeat Gouken, but this has been declared non-canon."

"Phew, at least he didn't sell his soul." Yang breathed, relieved that her current favorite fighter wasn't actually mental enough to do that.

"Even if he didn't sacrifice his soul, he's still crazy as hell to do that." Ruby says, still wondering why Akuma killed Gouken.

 **Boomstick: "Akuma's got one major problem, though. His stamina is absolutely pathetic. He can dish out the pain, but he sure can't take it."**

"Heh, I bet if I fought him properly, I could come out on top." Yang tells everyone.

"I don't know Yang, that Raging Demon might do a number on you." Pyrrha says to Yang.

"I'll figure something out." Yang replies back.

Wiz: "It's crucial for Akuma to have total control over the fight. He takes an extremely offensive approach. Always moving, always attacking."

"It isn't a good tactic to always rely on having control or being offensive in a fight. That's why I have a shield; it's easier to play defensively until an opening appears." Jaune points out to the group.

"Screw defense! Quickly blowing through the opponent is always the best way to play through a fight! If they can't get back up after your attack, they can't do anything!" Yang yells at Jaune.

"And what would you do if, just imagine for a moment, they COULD get back up from your attack?" Jaune inquires Yang.

"Then I do it again until they don't!" Yang proclaims confidently, while Jaune facepalms.

"And you wonder why you failed Battle Strategy and Tactics." Weiss says sarcastically.

"Oh! I got an idea! Jaune and Yang should spar after this Death Battle! Then we can see who's the best, Jaune or Yang! Our leader will obviously win." Nora yells at both no one and everyone.

"No way! My teammate will totally defeat that dunce!" Weiss shouts back at Nora.

"Oh yeah? You wanna bet? Unless you're too CHICKEN!" Nora sneakily laughs, knowing Weiss won't back down.

"A Schnee never backs down from a bet! If Yang wins, you have give up pancakes for… A week!" Weiss retorts at Nora.

"Deal! And if Jaune, our fearless leader wins, you have to tell us that thing you did." Nora smirks with an evil look on her face.

"Gasp! How did you even find out about that?! I can't tell ANYONE! I decline the bet! I decline the bet!" Weiss cries out.

"Too late Weiss, a bet's a bet; I won't lose to Vomit Boy though." Yang tries to comfort Weiss, who is currently hyper-ventilating that someone might figure out what she did.

 **Boomstick: "Yeah, screw defense! Give me more ways to hurt people!"**

"See? Even after Jaune's explanation and Nora and Weiss's argument, Boomstick STILL agrees with me!" Yang says with a smirk on her face.

 _Akuma: "_ _I am Akuma, and I will teach you the meaning of pain!"_

"So awesome." Yang says plainly.

* * *

Wiz: Shang Tsung is the cunning sorcerer from Outworld, and scheming pawn of Shao Kahn. He's extremely adapt in magic and a well-rounded fighter.

"I like this fighter already, sorcerer, well rounded, and adapts easily." Weiss tells to everyone.

 **Boomstick: "This guy can shoot flaming skulls, which is totally awesome, but, where the heck does he keep them? I mean seriously, how many skulls can a person carry around with them?"**

"Maybe he keeps them in Akuma's non-existent sleeve." Ruby says very logically.

Wiz: Tsung can teleport around the battlefield with the special move called "Hot Escape"

"Fuck teleportation, what a cheap ability." Yang says, annoyed at being reminded of Neo again.

 **Boomstick: "Wah! Sucker punch, bitch!"**

Wiz: "He can morph into whomever he wants, giving him tons of different skill sets, it's like fighting a hundred different foes combined into one."

"Hey, this combatant is diverse, so he can switch strategies between anyone at any time." Weiss points out.

"If the Shang Tsung has little to no experience using that other person's abilities though, that may be a problem." Blake says to Weiss.

"The thing says that it gives him tons of different skill sets, so I think it does actually give him their abilities and muscle memory." Jaune replies to Blake.

 **Boomstick: "Man, I wish I could morph into anybody I wanted. I can have some fun with that!"** (Weiss coughs indignantly at this) " **He also has a razor sharp** **Straight Sword, though he usually keeps it hidden for a surprise attack."**

"A stealthy weapon, that's pretty good for catching the opponent off-guard, it'd be like me keeping Milo or Jaune keeping Crocea Mors hidden for a surprise attack." Pyrrha thinks to the rest of the group.

Wiz: "Shang Tsung possesses one other strange, but useful ability. Long ago, when he was caught cheating in the Mortal Kombat tournament, he was cursed, by the elder gods, to rapidly age until an untimely death. The only way to prevent this fate is to absorb the souls of his victims."

"Well, they do say that winners never cheat, and cheaters never win." Weiss says very wisely (Weissly hehe)

"Oh now that's just not true Ice Queen, our fearless leader cheated his way into Beacon, and look at him now! He's slayed Ursa, killed Cinder, and… JAUNE!" Nora yells excitedly.

"She's not wrong." Jaune shrugs.

Contrary to popular belief, Ruby was not actually the one finish off Cinder. In fact, she barely had any involvement, but because Ruby happened to be dragging an unconscious-Jaune-who-just-discovered-his-semblance out of the location he and Cinder were fighting at, the media assumed she was the one who killed Cinder, even though there was no sign of blood or ashes on Ruby.

"Is no one seriously going to comment on the fact this guy can eat souls?" Yang asks the rest of the group, bored with this new fighter already.

"Oh yeah… We should get back to that." Jaune rubs the back of his head.

 **Boomstick: "He can literally eat your soul.** **Your soul!** **Not only can this heal him, but he gets the memories of the souls he devoured."**

"So by absorbing the aura that defends us, he not only absorbs our abilities and our memories, but also heals himself." Ren notes to himself.

"We'd be like chocolate covered strawberries to him…" Ruby says, gripping Jaune's arm, very scared of Shang Tsung right now.

Wiz: "This helps him copy the move sets of other fighters when he morphs."

"Can he do this mid-combat or is it like Velvet's camera that has to take a picture beforehand?" Jaune asks, which no one responds to since they don't know.

 **Boomstick: "So really, his curse became his deadliest weapon. Good punishment there, gods."**

"Yeah. REAL smart move there." Weiss says snarkily.

Wiz: Shang Tsung has lived and fought for over a thousand years. (JNPR and RWBY wonder how old this guy is) His sorcery, powers, and brutal Fatalities are rivaled by few, and he's claimed the title of grand champion of Mortal Kombat several times. Almost bringing about the winning streak necessary to allow Shao Kahn to invade Earthrealm, key word being almost _._ "

 **Boomstick: Yeah, unfortunately for Shang Tsung, he pretty much sucks at actually accomplishing his goals. He's super powerful, but like most villains, he can never get around some goody-two-shoes getting in the way of global take-over."**

"Yeah! We were those goody-two-shoes that kept Cinder and Salem from taking over Remnant!" Ruby excitedly proclaims.

"Hooray for goody-two-shoes!" Jaune celebrates with Ruby.

Wiz: "His only notable victories have included treachery and deceit." (Everyone respects Shang Tsung less for that.) "But, keep in mind, Tsung's not fighting any ordinary meat-heads. He's fighting demons, sorcerers, and gods, and even in defeat, he somehow keeps coming back more lethal than ever.

"You know, we have to give him credit for that." Jaune says to everyone.

"Doesn't mean it's okay to cheat." Yang mutters under her breath, still remembering Cinder, Mercury, Emerald, and Neo.

 _Shang Tsung:_ _ **"**_ _You... will... DIE!"_

* * *

"Okay guys, those were our new combatants. Who do you think will win? I think Shang Tsung is going to have complete control over the fight with his Morph ability, I mean, if he has access to thousands of souls and memories, Akuma's going to have a hard time keeping up with all of that." Jaune starts off the discussion very logically.

"I tend to agree; those flaming skulls and Hot Escape teleportation will also give Shang Tsung much more control over the battlefield than Akuma's highly offensive and reckless approach." Blake adds.

"Akuma has that Instant Hell Murder attack; I bet it he lands that on Shang Tsung, he'll be toast." Nora adds.

"We have to remember, his only victories stem from cheating. I'm not sure Shang even has experience actually killing anyone directly. So I have to go with Akuma on this one." Pyrrha says contrasting Jaune and Blake.

"He's fought freaking DEMONS AND GODS! Akuma doesn't nearly come close to what Shang has faced in the past!" Ruby retorts at Pyrrha.

"Shang certainly appears to be a much more diverse and ranged fighter than Akuma does, Shang could always switch to defense, and probably could even take some of Akuma's aura to heal." Ren mentions, thinking deeply on the matter.

"Akuma punches and fucks up islands, Shang doesn't. Nuff' said." Yang says plainly and simply.

"Got to go with destroying islands, last time I checked, Shang Tsung is much frailer and probably older than most islands." Nora adds to the Akuma support group.

"I have to agree with Pyrrha; while Shang is more diverse at fighting, he also has a much spottier history of fighting. At least Akuma killed Gouken, Shang wasn't able to get the winning streak to initiate the invasion of Earthrealm." Weiss explains.

"Last time I checked, Akuma wasn't fighting FREACKING GODS AND DEMONS WEISS!" Ruby yells right into Weiss's ear.

"I still think full offense and nothing but offense is the best approach to any fight. I mean, I spar with Ren all the time, and just wipe the floor with him." Yang says very confidently.

"I don't fight like Shang Tsung. I have an analytical approach to combat, waiting for a chance to expose a weakness. Because you just rush into the fight, I'm not given enough time to find an opening, and that's the main reason how you're able to beat me in a spar." Ren explains to Yang.

"The logic still applies Ren, if Shang Tsung isn't given any time to react, he can't find an opening in Akuma's attack, and will just fall." Pyrrha replies to Ren.

"But Shang just might be able to make an opening for himself. He does have the Morph ability, so he could change to a character more appropriate for the situation." Jaune strategically analyzes.

"OH! I know what will make this more interesting! Me, Yang, and Pyrrha agree that Akuma will win, while you, Ruby, Ice queen, Blake, and Renny agree that Shang Tsung will win! So let's place bets on who should do what if they win or fail a bet!"

"That sounds fun, what's the bet?" Jaune asks.

"Um… How about Ruby and Jaune switch semblances using Ozpin's super secret machine?" Nora excitedly gives out.

"Ozpin has a semblance switching machine? Why would you do that? HOW would you do that?!" Everyone asks, interrogating Nora.

"Oooh I forgot you guys didn't know about it, well, Ozpin rebuilt that aura transfer thing so that we could switch semblances, it was so AWESOME using Goodwitch's telekinesis, it's a shame we had to-

"Bet accepted." Ruby says before Nora can continue about having Ms. Goodwitch's semblance.

 **Boomstick: "Oh wait, a Death Battle!"**

"And just in time too." Ruby says in relief, knowing that even if they lose, they will have fun with the bet.

* * *

Akuma walks into the battlefield, when suddenly, Shang Tsung teleports into the battlefield, which Akuma jumps to avoid.

"This is going to be epic!" Ruby and Yang proclaim excitedly.

 _Announcer: "Fight!"_

Tsung launches a flaming skull right at Akuma, who jumps clear over it and rains down 2 gohadoken at Shang, who blocks, taking a little damage in the process.

"I'm so going to do that." Yang said excitedly.

As Tsung is finishing his block, Akuma begins raining a huge barrage of kicks onto Shang Tsung, and finishes with an uppercut that sends Shang flying up into the air.

"This is getting pretty intense." Ruby says, intently watching the screen.

While Tsung is still airborne, Akuma pummels him some more, and sends him flying to the ground with a Shinku-hadoken.

"Yeah, Akuma has this wrapped up, prepare to lose the bet guys!" Nora yells happily.

"Not yet Nora, Shang still has some more tricks up his sleeve." Jaune warns Nora.

And of course, just as Jaune says this, Shang begins transforming into a new fighter, known as Scorpion.

"A new fighter, let's see how Akuma handles this." Blake says, smirking all the while.

To everyone's surprise, Akuma actually stops his attack, as if he's intrigued by this transformation.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING AKUMA?! ATTACK HIM ALREADY!" Yang yells at the screen.

"YEAH, BREAK HIS LEGS!" Nora shouts with Yang.

 _Scorpion: "Come here!"_

Before Akuma can properly react to his new opponent, Shang Tsung throws the rope dart at Akuma and drags him across the battle, giving him an uppercut, sending him high into the sky.

"Wait, he can take their weapons too?" Jaune asks.

"I guess so, he must have something like Velvet's camera that allows him to take their weapons." Pyrrha suggests.

 _Dan Forden: "Toasty!"_

Everyone was just confused at the relevance of this guy, and continued watching.

Shang Tsung keeps Akuma in the air by hitting him with flaming skulls that burst out of the ground.

"And there's the control over the battlefield." Blake points out.

"Akuma can't do anything if he's stunned in mid-air." Weiss adds.

Akuma falls behind him and throws Shang over his shoulder. He then teleports behinds him _"Dammit Akuma! You don't need teleportation!"_ and kicks Tsung, who blocks with no problem. Akuma fires a Hadouken, but Tsung uses a Hot Escape _"Bitch! Take the punishment like a man!"_ to get away, then reappears and slashes Akuma with his sword.

Tsung then grabs Akuma and begins stealing his soul, which heals some of his health bar and drains some of Akuma's.

"Aha! That will be Akuma's undoing!" Jaune triumphantly yells.

"Nuh-uh! Akuma can beat this!" Yang shouts back.

"I find that very unlikely Yang, Shang has sapped down most of Akuma's health." Ren dully mentions to Yang.

"I agree with Ren, Akuma can't take much punishment, and yet, his health is below Shang's."

"Shut up, he'll win." Yang retorts.

Akuma breaks out of it by hitting him with a Hurricane Kick. _"See? Told you."_ Tsung runs toward him, but Akuma catches him off guard using the Kongo Kokuretsu Zan, which knocks Tsung high into in the air. Akuma then teleports over _"Dammit Akuma."_ , hits him a few times, and then throws him. Tsung then lands on his feet and transforms into... Akuma.

"And now... It's deadlock." Ruby says very seriously.

The two Akuma's then jump in the air and they begin attacking, blocking and countering each other's moves. One of the Akuma's knocks the other into the ground, and then tries to finish him off using the Kongo Kokoretsu Zan.

"Akuma's low on HP, he can't take much more..." Ruby says hopefully.

"Come on Akuma! You can do it!" Yang shouts."

"Go Shang!" Jaune, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Ren shout out.

"Go Akuma!" Pyrrha, Yang, and Nora shout back in retaliation.

However, the other Akuma grabs him and finishes him off with a Shun Goku Satsu.

"Oh no..." Weiss says, fearing the loss of the sorcerer.

As one of the Akuma's stands with his back to the screen with the ten kanji confirming that the victim is dead. It is then shown that the Akuma lying dead on the ground is actually Shang Tsung (What a twist!), who shortly turns back into his original form, releasing all of the souls he devoured.

 _Announcer: "K.O.!"_

"Man, that was stupid, Shang had complete control over the field!" Jaune loudly exclaims, calling bullshit on that loss.

"You're just upset that your tactician brain failed you again fearless leader!" Nora points out.

"Like I said, he didn't have experience dealing the final blow, that's what ended him." Pyrrha mentions.

"He could summon other forms though..." Weiss sadly mentions.

"I guess Wiz was right, Akuma's brute force WAS too much." Blake tells Weiss.

"He can smash ISLANDS! Shang stood no chance!" Nora happily shouts.

"Demons, devils, and gods are better than some island." Ruby grumbles under her breath, very salty about her loss.

"You know what that means! I win the bet sis! And I'll win ALL of them!" Yang triumphantly proclaims.

"Actually Nora, the video said that they were very close." Ren tries to tell Nora.

"Only because of Tsung's transforming thing that saved his butt!"

A short while later, watching through boring clips, JNPR and RWBY see the next contestants on Death Battle!

The scene focuses first on a woman's belt, then her bracelets, then her cleavage (Weiss coughs indignantly at this), followed by her thighs, and finally her tiara to show off Wonder Woman.

"Pyrrha, she reminds me a lot like you." Jaune points out.

"Me too Jaune, me too." Pyrrha says, interested in this next combatant.

They don't see the next combatant, but they do hear her.

 _Rouge: "Goodnight sugar."_

"We gotta see that." Ruby says excitedly.

"Come on guys! I'll show you the Semblance Swapper first real quick, bet's a bet!" Nora yells, practically dragging everyone down to the Beacon Vault

* * *

Omake Bet #1:

"Yeah come on guys! It's just down here!" Nora drags everyone to the newly formed Semblance Swapper.

"Okay so Jaune, Ruby, you two are the leaders, so naturally, you'll be the ones getting switched!" Nora exclaims a little too happily.

"Wait what? I didn't agree to this. Why are we the only ones switching? I LIKE MY SEMBLANCE!" Jaune and Ruby both yell out before getting shoved into the machine by Nora.

"Nora, I swear, if this thing hurts my sister-" Yang starts saying before she is cut off.

"Oh don't worry Yang, it'll be fiiiinnneee. It barely hurt when I did it with Goodwitch!" Says Nora.

"I still don't know why you of all dolts were trusted with this classified technology. I'd understand Ruby or Arc, but you?" Weiss questions.

"Just trust me." Nora says before throwing a huge switch.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!- Hey this doesn't feel too bad." Jaune and Ruby both relax upon not being in pain as their semblances are transferred.

A couple seconds later, the two doors open with a hiss, and both Jaune and Ruby step out, slightly wobbly from changing semblances.

"So I have your semblance now huh? How do I use it?" Jaune asks to Ruby.

"Oh, uh… Just focus and activate it..." Ruby tries to explain to Jaune.

"Er, okay." Jaune focuses his aura into his legs, and ends up crashing into an adjacent wall. "Ow." He says as everyone, except Ruby, is silently stifling laughter.

"It's okay Jaune; I did that the first few times too, try again." Ruby tries to help Jaune use a semblance he's not familiar with

"Okay. I'll do that." Jaune closes his eyes, and focuses his aura into legs… Before crashing into the same wall again…

"Yeah, you'll get the hang of it, why don't you teach me your semblance?" Ruby asks Jaune.

"Well, my semblance is the ability to cast a force-field made of aura, just concentrate your aura into a bubble, and use it as a means of defense and protection. It's pretty easy." Jaune states matter-of-factly.

"Like this?" Ruby creates a glowing red force-field completely different from Jaune's traditional white one.

"Yeah! Exactly like that! Let's test it out." Jaune excitedly exclaims, starting to unsheathe Crocea Mors.

"So, I just hold it like this?" Ruby tentatively asks Jaune.

"Yeah, it should hold firm, let's just give it a swing to make sure." Jaune says to Ruby.

Jaune goes into an overhand swing, and brings Crocea Mors onto Ruby's force field, effectively shattering it in one shot, and knocking Ruby unconscious.

"Oh god! Ruby! Are you okay?" Jaune says as everything starts to slow down, with him just noticing what's happening, he can see Yang's eyes slowly turning red, as well as her hair start to combust very slowly, Nora and Pyrrha's look of shock at what happened, and Weiss, Blake, and Ren's immediate look of concern. Ignoring all of these, Jaune swiftly picks up Ruby, and runs, carrying her bridal style all the way to the infirmary. Once there, he kicks open the doors and place Ruby on a nearby bed, and once his heart-rate goes down, he suddenly hears a deafening "ARC! WHERE DID YOU GO! YOU HURT MY SISTER! I PROMISE I'LL ONLY BREAK A FEW BONES RATHER THAN ALL OF THEM!"

"Well. I should be safe here for at least 5 minutes. I should find Ozpin, he'll be able to help."

"Help with what, Mr. Arc?" Ozpin says, appearing behind Jaune.

Slightly startled and wondering how the teachers did that, Jaune starts to explain everything, how Nora dragged them to the Semblance Switcher, how he kept running into the walls, how Ruby got knocked unconscious using his semblance, and how he carried Ruby to the infirmary after she was knocked out.

"Hm, I see." Ozpin says, lazily drinking from his cup of coffee. "Well, my token of advice is, learn to use your new semblance, and please don't let Miss Rose use your semblance again, we wouldn't want another accident occurring."

"Yes sir. Oh and, Yang kind of wants to kill me, what do I do?" Jaune pleadingly asks.

"Don't let her kill you." Is all that Ozpin has to say before he walks out.

"Wait?! What?! What does that mean? Mr. Ozpin!" Jaune cries out before being interrupted by the wall EXPLODING.

"Well Jaune, looks like we're having that spar sooner than you think." Yang says sweetly before jumping at him.

Fortunately for Jaune, his newfound experience with Ruby's semblance allows him to not only dodge Yang's attacks, but also redirect them, leading her to waste her aura on her semblance, until he lands the final blow, knocking Yang out.

"And the winner is Jaune Arc! Told ya he'd win Ice queen!" Nora happily exclaims in victory.

"Nooooo… You'll never get me to reveal my secret!" Weiss yells before jumping out of the window, comically crashing into the ground and running away from the scene.

"Get back here! Your secret can't stay safe forever!" Nora yells, riding on Magnhild after Weiss.

* * *

And that's Akuma vs Shang Tsung! Will Ruby wake up? Will Jaune learn how to use other people's semblances? Why is Jaune able to make a stable force-field where others can't? Tune in next time for Rouge vs Wonder Woman to find out!


End file.
